


The House on the Hill

by mmcgui12_gmu_spookysjumpscaremansion (mmcgui12_gmu)



Category: Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on the Good Endings, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, I’m incorporating ALL THE LORE!, Rating May Change, References to No End House, Reincarnation, Spoilers, Spoilers for Karamari Hospital, Spoilers for The Dollhouse, Unexpected Protagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_spookysjumpscaremansion
Summary: 22-year-old Rhiannon Brogan enters her local (supposedly) abandoned mansion, reported to be haunted, in order to see if she can survive the thousand rooms of horror.This is something I’ve been wanting to write since the Dollhouse DLC came out almost two months ago.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The House on the Hill

_For as long as I could remember, legends have been told about the derelict mansion upon the hill that casts a blanket of darkness over the town. The history of the house itself is virtually unknown, and even the town’s oldest residents cannot remember the mansion’s origins. Being an avid history enthusiast, I embarked up the mountain to visit the manor, hoping to shed some light on the backstory of this crumbling fortress of darkness._

Ever since I was thirteen, I’ve lived in the small town of Gilmore. I spent the whole year before that in the hospital after an accident. Anything before I was twelve, I don’t remember.

For the last nine years, I’ve lived here with my foster parents, Chris and Jen Malcolm. I was always told my birth parents died in the same accident that sent me to the hospital.

All throughout the last year of middle and all of high school, I was the target of bullying. For being the new kid. For being an orphan. For being stuck in a hospital for a whole year. For loving classic horror movies. For being the best student in history class. For not taking up The Dare.

For years, mostly kids, and the occasional drunk college kid from the nearby university, would always dare each other to go into the spooky old mansion on the biggest hill on the outskirts of town. They said that nobody could go through all 1,000 rooms (which always seemed like a bullshit exaggeration to me, because the mansion didn’t look like it was big enough for that many rooms). A few people chickened out after going into the foyer. Other people would just... straight up disappear after going inside.

If there was any place that inspired the No-End House creepypasta, this would be it.

Hell, I wouldn’t doubt I look like a creepypasta MC myself. I dyed my hair blue. My go-to outfit is a baby blue shirt, jeans, black Converse shoes, and a red hoodie.

That’s exactly what I was wearing the day I decided to finally do The Dare. It’s not like I never wanted to do it, I just wanted to do some research beforehand.

Sure, everyone I asked said it’s been around Since Forever. But nobody could tell me who originally owned it. I wasn’t able to check any official records regarding the house until I started classes at the university. And what I did find was... sketchy.

There used to be a hospital near where the house is, but nobody seems to remember it existing. There aren’t any records of the hospital being demolished. Same for a small scientific research annex that was attached to it for a short period of time. The house itself has actually only been around since construction started in late 1964. Town hall seems to be suspiciously short of actual legal documents for the house itself. No property deeds. No building permits. Just a typewritten note about someone with a last name starting with a B building a house for his wife after a death in the family. His name, other than the one initial, was smudged. The one blueprint I found for the house shows it to be relatively small for a mansion. The hill the house stands on... only started showing up on topographic maps starting in the mid-60s.

And so, as a college graduation present to myself this summer, I decided to pack up my old Polaroid camera in my camera bag and check out the house on the hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The MC’s name was inspired by the Becky Brogan games and the game Rhiannon: Curse of the Four Branches.
> 
> Her foster parents’ names were also inspired by characters from Rhiannon.


End file.
